New Girls but Old Friends
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: When Big Time Rush left Minnesota they left 4 best friends behind, and eventually lost touch with them. But now the girls are back. Will the girls forgive the guys or treat them the way they did to them. Eventually Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC, and Logan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

New Girls but Old Friends Chapter 1: The PalmWoods

Leslie's POV

"Ally come on! I really want check out the pool!" Gabbi said as we were waiting outside the PalmWoods for Ally to get all her luggage out of the taxi.

"Well I'm sorry that I needed 4 suitcases, my laptop, my purse, and my gym bag when we moved!" She yelled back at Gabbi.

"Ugh just give me two of the suitcases." Molly said going over to help Ally. Molly was no doubt the strongest person in our group. She grabbed two suitcases and Ally's gym bag and put them on the luggage carrying thing. "Now was that so hard?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as you are." Ally put the rest of her stuff on the luggage carrying thing. We started heading in. "Wait guys." Ally said walking in front of us. "This is where the guys live. How should we act?"

"Mad because they left us." I said. Gabbi nodded her head.

"But they are still our best friends! Or at least used to be." Ally said the last part sadly.

"Hey don't get too upset. If they really were our friends then they would have kept in touch, right guys?" Me and Gabbi nodded. "Now let's go in there and show them what they've missed." We walked in and went to the front desk. A chubby man was sitting at the desk eating a burrito. "Um excuse me." Molly said. The guy lifted his head.

"Can I help you?" The guy said unhappily. I looked at his nametag and it said Mr. Bitters. Wow how ironic.

"We have a room listed under Price." Molly said. Mr. Bitters typed on his computer.

"I see its right here." He pulled out four room keys. "Here's your keys. Your room is 2K. Have a PalmWoods day." We started to leave, but Molly turned around.

"Oh do you know if there is any ice rinks around here?" Molly asked.

"Please tell me you ice skate." Bitters said.

"Nope I play hockey." Molly said as she pointed to her lucky hockey stick on the carrier thing.

"Ask the hockey heads that live next door to you. The blonde could tell you." Bitters then got up and went into a room that was behind him.

"Did he just say we lived next door to the guys?" Ally asked a little scared. She was really upset when the guys left and heartbroken when James left because she thought he had started liking her more than just a friend.

"Yeah but you're strong. It'll be fine." I said hugging her.

"Promise?"

"We all promise." Molly said as she put her arm around Ally's shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Ally said.

"Come on guys let's go check out our apartment and then let's head to the pool!" We then went up to our apartment.


	2. A little friendly bet

New Girls but Old Friends Chapter 2: A little friendly bet

Molly's POV

"Come on Ally! You need to show James that you are better off without him." I said to Ally, who was sitting down while I was standing in front of her trying to get her to come with me.

"I can't face him again, Molly. You know that."

"I'll be there, and if he tries anything he has to deal with me, okay?" She hesitated, but I know I'm winning. I'm a very stubborn person.

"Okay I'll go." She said. I cheered. "On one condition, though, I don't have to talk to them."

"Okay I'll do all the talking."

"Okay then let's go." She got off the couch, and we went next door. I heard screams coming from inside, so that means someone is home. I knocked on the door. A minute later, Logan opened the door.

"Hi I'm Molly and this is Ally." Ally waved. "We're your new neighbors, and we are looking for the ice rink. Mr. Bitters said we can come ask you because he said you guys know where it is." I said.

"Oh yeah come on in. It's very nice to meet you both." He shook my hand, but when he went to shake Ally's she shied away. He looked confused for a second, but then shook it off. We walked into the apartment to see the rest of the guys sitting on the couch. Logan went over to the bar and grabbed a notebook to start writing down directions. "So what do you guys do? Figure skating, skating for fun?"

"Hockey, we play ice hockey." I said. At the name of hockey all guys' heads shot up.

"You guys play hockey?" Logan asked. We nodded our heads. James jumped up and ran over to Ally. She gave me an 'oh no' look. I mouthed 'It's okay'.

"Hi I'm James Diamond." He said smoothly holding his hand out for Ally to shake.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked. Logan pointed to a room, and she ran off.

"Sorry she's really shy." The guys nodded.

"Here's the directions to the ice rink." Logan said handing me the notebook paper.

"Thanks." Ally walked back out of the bathroom as I started heading to the door.

"Wait!" Logan called out. "Are you guys going right now?"

"Well we have to change and get our stuff and our other two friends, then we'll go. Why?" I asked. The guys started turning off the video game, and started walked up to Logan.

"You have other friends?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Carlos not the time! Anyways we may want to tag along and play with you guys." James said. I looked to Ally, who slowly nodded her head.

"Okay sure. You guys can come." They cheered. "Be warned though, we are very good. I was the team captain of the girls' ice hockey team, and me and my friends were the starters." Kendall came up to me and got in my face.

"Oh really you were? Was there a very small amount of girls that wanted to play?"

"There wasn't a lot that could play. Most wanted to get the attention of the captain of the boys' hockey team." I said.

"Oh really now? Were you in it to get the guy?"

"Nope."

"Well then we'll see you at the rink at six." He said backing away.

"We'll be there." I said as me and Ally left the apartment.

"Did you really just do that?" Ally asked.

"I sure did. Us against them. We're so going to beat them."

"How are the other girls going to take it?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." We walked into our apartment to see Leslie and Gaby sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys we're going to play hockey against the guys at six. Okay? Okay." I said as I started walking to my bedroom.

"Wait, what?" Leslie asked surprised.

"We went over to the guys' apartment to get directions for the ice rink, and Molly ended up challenging the guys to a game." Ally said.

"You can't be serious." Gaby said.

"I am. We're leaving at six." I said as I walked to my bedroom.


	3. The Hockey Match

New Girls but Old Friends Chapter 3: The hockey match

Gaby's POV

"Molly, why did you agree to this?" I asked as we were putting our skates on. There was nobody at the rink besides us four.

"Are you even sure they're going to come. I mean when we knew them they forgot a lot." Allie asked.

"You were there, Ally! Of course they're going to come! Another thing we had to get used to was them being late all the time. They are most likely just remembering that they said they would come." Ally said as she skated out onto the ice and started warming up.

"I think you're just hurt because Kendall left and never spoke to you again." I said. Molly slowly turned to me angrily.

"No! I'm over him. He left and that's it. He wasn't truly my friend if once we weren't able to hang out he stopped talking to me." She started warming up much angrier.

"She's hurt. She's just trying to hold it in." Leslie said.

"We're all hurt, but we let it out, when we want to. She barely talks about Kendall anymore. She just gets angry if we even mention his name." I said.

"She's going to burst anytime soon since we live right next to them." Leslie said.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." James said as they sat down on the same bench as us.

"It's okay, but I think you ticked off Molly." Ally said pointing to her who visibly looked extremely angry.

"We're only ten minutes late. What's up her butt?"

"You just don't know how she is. Actually she's not really mad at you per say." Ally said.

"It's really complicated." Leslie said.

"Oh okay. Well are we going to play this game or not?" Kendall asked as he got onto the ice.

"So we're just doing girls against boys right?" Leslie asked.

"Yes!" Molly yelled from the ice.

"Well okay then." Logan said. We all got on the ice. Us girls and James, Carlos, and Logan got in position, while Molly and Kendall stood in the middle facing off.

"I'll be nice and let you have the puck first since you can't beat us anyways." Molly said.

"We totally-" Molly then stole the puck, and started skating. The game was on. We played for an hour. We ended up tying. Kendall and Molly both wanted to keep on playing, but the ice rink was closing soon.

"Guys we really have to go." James said trying to pull Kendall off the ice.

"No someone has to win! And by someone I mean me!" Kendall said getting out of James's grip, and started playing against Molly again.

"Come on Molly can't you call it a tie?" Leslie asked trying to get Molly to stop.

"No! We have to break this tie! He doubts our skills!" She said going after the puck. We all sighed.

"Let's just leave them at it." Logan said. We all nodded and went back home leaving Molly and Kendall no way to get back unless they use public transportation.


End file.
